La torre de astronomía
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Katie Bell se encuentra con Eleanor Branstone en la Torre de Astronomía, y gracias a las palabras de la Hufflepuff, se da cuenta de que es mucho más valiente de lo que cree.


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

* * *

 **La Torre de Astronomía**

—¿Qué haces? —Katie voltea al escuchar una voz femenina, deteniéndose por instinto al ser descubierta.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —responde a su vez, frunciendo el ceño al tener enfrente a una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes.

—Mi nombre es Eleanor. —Estira la mano para saludar—. Soy de Hufflepuff.

Katie observa atentamente por primera vez a su interlocutora y se da cuenta de que parece bastante menor que ella, y que se ve menuda y bajita, lo que la lleva a preguntarse qué hace en la torre de astronomía a altas horas de la noche una chica que seguramente no pase de segundo curso.

—¿Y qué haces en este lugar y a esta hora, además?

—Yo he preguntado eso primero —contesta alzando los ojos con un brillo desafiante, sacando una sonrisa de parte de Bell.

—Pero yo soy mayor que tú, así que tengo más autoridad.

—Si te lo cuento, ¿entonces me dirás lo que haces aquí? —Katie piensa un momento antes de responder, no muy convencida de explicar lo que siente desde el incidente del collar a una niña de apenas doce años, que además no conoce de nada. Sin embargo termina decidiendo que hablarlo puede ser bueno, por lo que asiente con la cabeza antes de expresarse con palabras.

—Por supuesto.

—Extraño bastante a mi familia mientras estoy en el colegio —empezó a decir—, pero la vista desde la torre es parecida a la que hay en la habitación de mi casa, a la que vamos con mis padres cuando estoy de vacaciones. Me tranquiliza venir y sentarme a ver las estrellas desde este punto, con el bosque como si fuera una postal. —Eleanor la miró con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro que terminó contagiándola—. Es tu turno.

—Tengo problemas para dormir desde lo que ocurrió con el collar y la maldición, y quería pensar un poco.

—Eso fue algo espantoso, pero creo que eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente si pudiste salir del hospital siendo que te pasó algo terrible. Me gustaría tener esa fuerza, porque a veces siento que todo esto es demasiado. —Katie se sorprendió al escuchar una frase tan llena de significado, pero rió con ganas cuando Eleanor terminó de hablar—. Ya sabes, son demasiadas tareas y muy pronto serán los exámenes, y me siento verdaderamente presionada por las calificaciones y elegir mis materias para el año siguiente.

—Gracias Eleanor, no sabía que alguien pudiera creer semejante cosa.

—No hay de qué —dijo, encaminándose a las escaleras—, debo irme. Buenas noches, Katie.

La Gryffindor hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, mientras se ponía a pensar en lo que esa niña le había dicho. Realmente pocas personas habrían podido salir de San Mungo con su estado, pero ella lo había logrado. Ya no le parecía tener un estigma encima, sino que se sentía orgullosa de lo que pasó, y de ella misma por superarlo.

De repente, no tenía sentido saltar por la torre.

Y nunca lo habría sabido si esa chica, Eleanor, no hubiera ido a la torre por extrañar a su familia. Debería agradecerle en algún momento, tal vez ayudándola con alguna tutoría en sus exámenes o invitándola a una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas al año siguiente.

La niña lo merecía por salvarle la vida sin ni siquiera saberlo.

* * *

 _Originalmente escribí esta viñeta para un reto, por error. Luego la dejé olvidada en los confines de mis archivos porque tuve que hacer otra cosa y bueno, simplemente ni pensé en ella._

 _Quería que no se perdiera, así que decidí publicarla el día de hoy. Cuatro meses después de que la hice... no parece haber pasado tanto tiempo, la verdad. Entre tantos retos y cosas que ando escribiendo a la vez no soy muy consciente de que los meses corren..._

 _En fin, esto está ubicado después del regreso de Katie Bell al colegio al salir de San Mungo, en 1996-1997 (no recuerdo bien el año). Eleanor Branstone es una chica que ingresó al colegio en 1994 y fue sorteada en Hufflepuff, y por aquel entonces me pareció una buena opción para tener una charla con Katie y así evitar que la chica saltara de lo alto de la torre._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Saludos, Ceci._


End file.
